


Боль

by Gonshyk



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, robot gore
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonshyk/pseuds/Gonshyk
Summary: Тарн делает Праулу предложение от которого трудно отказаться.





	Боль

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570979) by [FHC_Lynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FHC_Lynn/pseuds/FHC_Lynn). 



— Так. Как же пали сильные мира сего. Так гласит поговорка? — шепот просочился в его слуховые рецепторы, резонируя с искрой. Оторвав непострадавшую оптику от созерцания пола камеры, Праул больше ничего не почувствовал. Только дрожь, граничащую с болью и удовольствием, о которой ему сообщали в донесениях, это и был нормальный голос Тарна. — Скажи мне. Как мои меха нашли тебя, ползающим по той станции? Мне говорили, что ты на Кибертроне с Праймом. Наслаждаешься трофеями войны.  
— Едва ли, — прохрипел Праул. Грубый от малого использования и остро нуждаясь в топливе, его собственный голос звучал как треск статики, пытающийся ответить на правильную музыку. Он отключил оптику и опустил шлем так низко, как позволяла цепь на горле. Если Каон и Вос не утилизировали его, когда схватили, как было с Рэттрепом, Тарн не стал бы этого делать сейчас. А причины найдутся. Хотя бы только в виде насмешек, которые раскроются, они придут. — Или ваши меха не нашли бы меня в другом месте. Не так ли?

Он оставался неподвижным, когда решетки камеры распахнулись, и громадный десептикон вошел внутрь. Когтистые пальцы царапали подбородок, поднимая его вверх. Он игнорировал это прикосновение, пока острый кончик большого пальца Тарна не щелкнул его по носу. Скривив губы от оскорбления, Праул снова зажег рабочую оптику, чтобы посмотреть на своего похитителя. Дергая манипуляторами вверх, горя желанием сорвать маску с лицевой десептикона, черно-белый мех гремел цепями, привязанными к его запястьям. Тарн, напевая, продолжал:  
— Мне интересно, что _самые новые_ слухи утверждают, что твоя собственная фракция держала тебя в плену. И теперь ты сидишь здесь, на моем корабле, под моим контролем, и с такими _ранами._ Расскажи мне, как произошло это падение от офицера до заключенного автоботов.  
— Сомневаюсь, что ты найдешь эту историю очень интересной, — проскрежетал автобот. Теперь когти ткнулись под обшивкой его горла. Десептикон наклонился так, что его маска заполнила все ограниченное зрительное пространство Праула. — О, я бы с удовольствием послушал. Я знаю из своих источников, что ты значишь для своей фракции. И чтобы отплатить, они взяли тебя в плен? Это требует объяснений. Посмотрим, смогу ли я предсказать то, что ты не захочешь говорить. Твой Прайм пошел против тебя.  
— И ты собираешься дразнить меня своими домыслами? — Праул фыркнул и изо всех сил попытался выдернуть шлем из манипуляторов десептикона, но цепь на горле остановила его. — Иди отымей себя, Тарн.  
— Значит, ты _знаешь,_ кто я такой?  
— Да, ты достаточно выделялся, чтобы оставить след в моих банках памяти, — Праул зашипел, когда когти впились сильнее.  
— Осторожнее. Мы можем сделать это цивилизованно или нет. На твое усмотрение. Когда мои меха нашли тебя с предателем, они привели тебя ко мне. Можешь себе представить, зачем?  
— На чаепитие? — выплюнул Праул, снова пытаясь отодвинуть шлем.  
— Нет. У меня есть предложение. Твой Прайм предал тебя. Мой Лорд предал не только меня, но и свое дело. _Дело._ Всех _нас!_  — Тарн с силой вонзил коготь в нежную нижнюю часть горла Праула, так что брызнул сноп искр. Десептикон заурчал от удовольствия, когда черно-белый мех захлебнулся и зарычал на него. — Перестань. Если будешь бороться со мной, то будет еще больнее. Все, чего я хочу, это использовать твой хорошенький процессор против всех, кто когда-либо причинял нам боль.

Манипулятор отстранился, чтобы обхватить неуместно нежным прикосновением левую сторону лицевой Праула. Тарн провел большим пальцем по разбитой оптике, сохраняя легкость прикосновения, говоря:  
— Я знаю. Это ужасный удар. Не так ли? Последнее предательство меха, который так много для тебя значил. Но ты можешь использовать эту боль. _Я_ могу использовать ее.  
— А потом ты убьешь меня. Я знаю, что ты и твоя команда делаете с меха.  
— Или ты можешь убить нас первыми. Но сейчас. Мы можем уничтожить и твоего Прайма, и моего Лорда. Не так ли? — Тарн наклонился, прижимая маску к лицевой Праула. Его голос понизился, и низкие, тянущие гармоники вонзили ножи в искру автобота. Он застонал. Смех Тарна походил на удар молотка, и он поморщился. Тарн продолжил: — Ты всегда можешь использовать боль, Праул. Работай с нами, и мы сможем уничтожить их всех.

Покрутив манипуляторы в наручниках, он содрогнулся.


End file.
